Increasingly stringent rules concerning the admissibility of noxious emissions from internal combustion engines which are arranged in vehicles render it necessary to take various measures which reduce the emissions.
One way to reduce these emissions is to improve the combustion process in the internal combustion engine. This may be achieved by a precise dosing of fluid into a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. In particular for small quantities of fluid the precise dosing is a challenge.